plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrade plants
Upgrade Plants (or simply known as Upgrades) suck. Do not buy any of them. They are simply a waste of money, and are not even worth 25 sun, let alone the outrageous amounts you have to pay for them. Simply pass them by. Plants Gatling Pea (+250 Sun) Main article: Gatling Pea Upgrade of: Repeater (200 Sun) The Gatling Pea fires four peas at a time, costs $5000 at the shop, and costs 250 sun to plant. Twin Sunflower (+150 Sun) Main article: Twin Sunflower Upgrade of: Sunflower (50 Sun) The Twin Sunflower produces 2 Sun at a time. Excluding the price of the Sunflower, it costs three times a normal Sunflower, but in Survival: Endless it's worth it. It has the same sun-giving rate as the Sunflower. Gloom-shroom (+150 Sun) Main article: Gloom-shroom Upgrade of: Fume-shroom (75 Sun) Gloom-shrooms can fire in 8 directions. Despite having a very short range (only one square), this plant is a must have for all Survival: Endless builds. Cattail (+225 Sun) Main article: Cattail Upgrade of: Lily Pad (25 Sun) The only aquatic upgrade, Cattails shoot spikes that pop Balloon Zombies and target zombies in any row. Instead of spending Sun on six Cacti, Cattails are a great alternative for any Pool or Fog level with Balloon Zombies. '' Winter Melon (+200 Sun) ''Main article: Winter Melon Upgrade of: Melon-pult (300 Sun) Mistakenly called the Winter-pult by some, the Winter Melon is simply a Melon-pult that also slows down zombies. Gold Magnet (+50 Sun) Main article: Gold Magnet Upgrade of: Magnet-shroom (100 Sun) I'm not even going to bother with this piece of crap. Let's just say...useless. Just ignore it.'' For once, I agree.'' Spikerock (+125 Sun) Main article: Spikerock Upgrade of: Spikeweed (100 Sun) The Spikerock does more damage than the spikeweed. In addition to this, it can pop the tires of nine vehicles (or take several smashes from Gargantuars) to the Spikeweed's one. It is mainly used in Survival: Endless. This plant is worth the money you spend on it. Cob Cannon (+500 Sun) Main article: Cob Cannon Upgrade of: 2 side-by-side Kernel-pults (100 + 100 = 200 Sun) The Cob Cannon launches cobs with the effects of shooting and reloading every 36 seconds. It can only be planted on two side-by-side Kernel-pults, but can be eaten at the same time as a normal plant. Trivia *All of the upgrade seeds are awful. *Upgrade Plants aren't available in the online version. This is a very good thing. *In Survival: Endless, if you open the Almanac, the Upgrade Plants' seed packets' Sun cost has a plus sign after it. **This is because the cost will increase 50 sun for every each one planted in Survival: Endless. **The same thing will also happen in Survival : Day, Night, Fog, Roof (Endless) in Limbo Page which contains Cancelled Mini-games. *All upgrade plants have a very slow recharge. See Also *Plants *Gallery of Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Plants Category:Shop Category:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Category:Day Category:Night Category:Pool Category:Fog Category:Roof Category:Freezing Plants Category:Spike Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Anti-Air weapons Category:Money Category:Offensive Plants